


Trouble.

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Oakley & Lydia [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Oakley, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Blackmail, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Unrelated (2007) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has had it up to here with her cocky younger employee Oakley and decides to teach him a lesson. Just a smutty one shot with an older boss and young employee and a cheeky proposition.<br/>Ella Fitzgerald once sang trouble is a man and she weren't wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble.

He stood with his head slightly bowed in mock contrition. Lydia could already make out a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. She fought down the sudden wave of anger at dealing with this arrogant little shit yet again.  
"This is what? Your second warning in four months. You're taking the piss Oakley."  
He looked up at her with puppy eyes as if that would help.  
"I'm doing your Dad a favour here and all you've done is stand around, be rude to customers and shag two...TWO of my girls. It's my business that this reflects on not that you give a shit." Lydia slapped her hand on her desk making him jump slightly.  
"I'm sorry Lyds." Oakley offered and flashed her a smile.  
"You're not though and don't call me Lyds it sounds unprofessional." She rubbed her temples "You're on your last leg Oakley..one more incident and that's it, now fuck off and go do some work."  
He shuffled out of her office space and closed the door, no sooner has he left and Lydia is fumbling in her drawer for paracetamol.

 

So far Lydia had regretted letting him work here, he hadn't been too thrilled either judging from his sullen expression on the first day. His Father was friends with her brother and when he mentioned his son needed a bit of structure Lydia had offered him a part time job at her hardware store. He'd been a nuisance from the start, by week two he'd slept with Alana who'd only been married six months before turning his attention to Nicole who was fresh out of college. The cat fight between the pair of them in the the fixtures and fittings aisle almost cost them their jobs but Lydia needed them both. So she made sure they all had different shifts and kept a close eye on things. He'd certainly livened things up alright but not for the better. She watched him through the blinds in her office sweeping half-heartedly with his headphones in. 'Little dickhead.' She went back to phoning her orders in and tried to forget all about this latest little incident.

Oakley dragged the brush along the floor in an attempt to look busy. He didn't mind the money but the work itself was tedious and he'd rather be cruising around with his mates in his car blasting out the tunes instead he was stuck in a crappy hardware store pretending to sweep.  
Lyds pissed him off, always on his case with her sour face. She never laughed at his jokes but was always quick to point out his wrongdoings. Oakley secretly thought she was attractive and often found himself thinking of her in his bed at night, hands slipping under the covers. He felt her eyes on him through the office window. 'Snotty bitch.' He looked at the clock, another half an hour till his shift ended.

He was all set for leaving with the others when Lydia called him from her office. He rolled his eyes and went in.  
"What?"  
She looked up "Go and put the closed sign up, bolt the door then march your arse back in here." her voice was surprisingly sterner than usual. Not wanting to give her anything to moan at he did as she asked and returned back to her office. He couldn't resist bugging her in some way and he slouched in the chair.  
"Do you enjoy your time here Oakley?" Lydia asked him without looking up from her computer screen.  
"Yeah."  
She turned the monitor "Funny..here it clearly says and I quote - Another seven hours at the craphole - I do like how you even named the place where you work that was a nice touch, thank you."  
Oakley stared back at his last Facebook status and swallowed.  
"I especially love the part about me..what was it you put..oh give me a second while I put it up." She placed her glasses on "Ah here it is, apparently I'm a sour faced old bitch who needs a good fucking. I do like the enthusiasm on your friends parts with that but I have to say judging from the comments it probably would take three of you to do the job of one real man." She looked up and smirked, all the cockiness seemingly drained from his body.  
"I think what you need to do Oakley is phone your Dad and tell him you're fired, after that I'd like you to get the fuck off work premises." Lydia turned the screen back and rose from her chair handing him the phone.

"Give me another chance, I swear I'll make it up to you. I need this job, I need the money for my car." he looked desperate "My Dad will give me shit for this. Please Lyds..I need this."  
Oakley wouldn't go begging his Dad for money, he didn't want to give his father another reason to lay into him.  
"You've used up your chances." Lydia smiled sweetly at him. He looked on the verge of tears, when you stripped away the bravado he was just a confused young man acting out.  
"Please." he placed the phone down on the desk.  
Lydia shook her head "No."  
He ran his hands through his curls and exhaled loudly. "So there's.."  
Lydia held her hand up to silence him "Not a chance."  
"Well if there is no chance I may as well just say that I did mean it. You are a sour faced bitch! At least I won't have to listen to you barking orders anymore."  
His last stand was more like a petulant child's tantrum, Lydia found herself laughing at him which only made him more angry "Fuck you! I never wanted this job.."  
"Oh ok then, just a second ago you were begging me." scoffed Lydia.  
"Yes well I..I" he stammered with frustration while she sat coolly observing him.  
"Just leave. Get out and stop embarrassing yourself."

"Make me." he snapped.  
She stood up and eyed him. He might have a foot on her and be all lithe muscles but he wasn't coming out of this the victor if Lydia had anything to do with it.  
Oakley licked his lips holding her gaze. 'Arrogant prick.' she thought and moved towards him unsure of what she meant to do when she reached him.  
She found her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. A moment passed and neither of them spoke but Lydia noticed his pupils had dilated and a faint blush swept over his tanned cheeks. He hesitantly placed his hands on her waist still not sure of where this was going.  
Lydia leaned and brushed her lips softly against his and found herself unable to stop gazing into his eyes, he held her a little firmer causing a shiver down her spine at the thought of those large hands caressing her skin.  
"Come here." she drew him against her body.

"I have a proposition for you Oakley." Lydia breathed against his ear, lightly nipping his lobe with her teeth.  
"I think I like where this is going." his smug smile had returned instantly making her temper rise again.  
"You're so full of yourself, aren't you? I want you to make me cum." Lydia found saying the words aloud quite arousing, his jaw dropped.  
"If you can please me, you can have your job back no questions asked. Rest assured if you breathe a fucking word of this to anyone.."  
He shook his head "I won't."  
Lydia tugged his curls "I know you won't."

She knelt in front of him and unbuttoned his trousers, his cock was hard and ready, he grinned when she gave him a gentle squeeze. Lydia pulled his trousers down just enough to free it, she took him in her hand stroking his length up and down slowly, smirking when he let out a little moan. He thrust against her hand, his tip slick with moisture allowing him to slip between the tight ring of her fingers. Lydia closed her mouth over the head of his cock, taking in the taste of him. He sighed watching her head bob, the feel of her lips and tongue along his prick was divine but he had to take charge of this situation..

He knew what she wanted and he was eager to give it to her, pulling her to her feet he removed her work shirt, a brief fumbling with the clasp on her bra and then he was inching her pants and knickers down her legs, there was no finesse in the way he undressed her, he was struggling to maintain the upper hand in this encounter. He needed to focus on his goal and get out of there before she went back on her word.  
His tongue traced the curve of her hip making Lydia tremble, she was driving him to the brink without even touching him. He thought of her earlier comment about it taking three of them to do the job of one man, he wasn't going to stop till she choked on those words.  
"Open your legs." Oakley could talk a good game, his voice belying his nerves. This was something he wasn't too familiar with but he was a goner as soon as he pressed a kiss on her inner thigh.  
Lydia's soft moan encouraged and aroused him. Oakley pulled her forward onto his face, the moment his tongue touched her clit she hissed out a "Fuck!"  
The scent of her skin was wild and heady permeating his senses, driving him crazy as he explored her folds with his tongue and lips. His cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat, he wanted to be inside her but not till she was satisfied.  
"You little bastard..where did you learn..oh..fucking hell.."  
The knowledge that he had her like this was the biggest boost ever to Oakley's ego, he couldn't get enough of her burying his nose against her clit while he tongue fucked her.  
He drew up and sucked her clit, slipping two fingers into her soaking pussy. Lydia looked down at him and lost it, she forgot about everything but enjoying every second of his tongue and fingers. She came gasping, saying his name over and over, pulling on his blonde curls. Oakley knew their bargain was fulfilled and if he'd had a few more years experience in him he'd have left her leaning back on her desk still coming down form her high and worked it to his advantage later on but he was young and stupid and very horny.

Craving more he captured her lips for a kiss which Lydia hungrily reciprocated, her hands grabbed his firm arse bringing his cock up against her belly. She licked the hollow of his neck making his breath hitch.  
He could feel her wetness on his skin, she ground against him lost in he moment as liquid heat seared her insides making her ache for him.  
Oakley smoothed his palms up her thighs, giving a little buck of his hips hinting as to what he wanted.  
"Fuck me." Lydia writhed against him now, he cupped her tits in his palms savouring the feel of them.  
He reached down between their bodies, rubbing his cock along her slit teasing her opening. Her body gave way to his and he sank his cock inside her slick heat till his balls pressed against her.  
"Jesus..oh.." Lydia quickly understood why her employees had been fighting over him.  
Oakley hoped like hell they both wouldn't regret this afterwards, he was close to cumming, he could feel the familiar pulsing and steeled himself.  
Lydia's ankles clasped round his back urging him to move, she knew in that instant how hard he was holding off.  
"It's ok."  
The vulnerability there was making her soften towards him, she found herself hugging him while he fought for a little composure.  
He moved fast and urgent slamming into her, he wasn't going to last long but he'd make sure she felt every inch of him.  
Lydia let him fuck her whispering words of encouragement in his ear "Go on, fuck it! Does this pussy feel good?"  
"So fucking good Lyds..so fucking good."  
Oakley couldn't hold off any longer snapping his hips up in a brutal thrust he came, spilling hotly inside Lydia. He didn't expect her to seek his mouth and kiss him till he broke away needing air. 

 

"You don't say a word ok?" Lydia clipped her hair back up, now both fully clothed he looked like his usual old self.  
"Scouts honour!" he saluted her and flashed his typical winning smile.  
"Go finish locking up and I'll drive you home."  
Lydia had a feeling she might be getting in over head with this one, Oakley reeked of trouble but watching him potter about she knew it was nothing she couldn't handle.  
She might even teach him a thing or two about discipline yet...


End file.
